A Seamus OC Story
by Sunshine Coolin
Summary: The only thing Potter about this story is Seamus. It's Seamus' character in a muggle life. As if magic didn't exist. A story about Seamus and Kai, a character I made up, who is Seamus' best friend in his high school. Guy-on-Guy slash.


The buzz of Kai's iPhone jolted him from his half-slumber in front of the TV. He looked in non-surprise at the blue box in the middle of the screen.

_Text from Seamus: Bored. Over in 10?_

Shay, of course. The only friend of his who was batshit insane enough to invite him over at 1:30 in the morning.

_Sure thing_he quickly texted back. He shut off the TV, and grabbed his keys from the basket by the door and headed out to his car. halfway through the drive, rain started to pour. He reluctantly got out, and was immediately drenched. Fucking Portland weather. He rang the doorbell, whose ring was answered by an "It's open!"

Kai walked in and up the stairs to Seamus' room. He opened the door and then blinked a few times. He couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw his best friend Seamus, lying on his bed. Completely naked.

"Shay! What the ever-loving fuck!" He looked away, shielding his eyes.

"Kai, don't pretend you've never thought about it before. We're so close already. Don't lie to yourself."

"What the fuck is wro-"

The deep kiss Seamus had gotten up and pulled them into interrupted his protest. And at that moment Kai stopped lying to himself. He _had_ thought about it. A lot. He had fancied Shay for years now. He just never thought anything would become of it. He deepened their kiss, and Seamus let out a soft moan.

They inched back towards and onto the bed. Seamus reached down and massaged his friend's visibly hardening member through his sweatpants. Kai let out a sigh and shivered in pleasure.

"Shirts off," Kai whispered.

Seamus quickly complied, and assisted his friend.

Seamus pinned his sandy blonde lover down onto the bed. He sucked, licked, and bit at his friends neck, moving to his collar bone, and licked a spiral around his left nipple, which perked up immediately at the feel of Shay's warm tongue.

"Pants off," Seamus countered. He pulled off his own jeans while Kai wiggled out of his sweats.

"Fuck it," he continued. "Underwear off too." Two pairs of boxers were thrown carelessly to the floor as they lay against each other's naked bodies, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

The next thing Kai knew Shay's head was between his legs and the best sensation Kai had ever known washed over his skinny body. Seamus's lips engulfed Blondie's manhood before coming up and having his tongue tease the slit, Shay himself enjoying the salty-sweet taste of his friend's precum. Kai let out a loud moan, almost a growl, unable to control himself among the extremity of the feelings radiating from his naughty parts.

"Seamus wait! Stop you're gonna make me lose it."

Shay reluctantly pulled up from the job at hand. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're gonna make me lose it too soon. I'm not quite sure of much right now but there's one thing I'm certain. I want you. Inside me."

Shay looked at him in disbelief. He had been under the impression that tonight was going to be simple. They were gonna exchange blowjobs and cuddle. That is, if Kai accepted the offer. But Kai wanted him to take him from behind! To… well… you know… to do him!

"Are you sure? You know it's gonna hurt, right? They're not exactly made to have things shoved up them."

"I don't care. I want you Mr. Finnegan. And I think you know exactly where I'm talking about."

"Okay" Seamus reached to his nightstand drawer for a condom, also grabbing a bottle of lotion to ease the way in.

He placed the bottle down next to Kai as he tore the package open. He rolled it onto himself, and Kai was right there to lube up his best bud's long manhood. Up and down, up and down until it was well-distributed enough for action.

Kai handed the bottle to Seamus who put Kai's legs up on his shoulders squirted some into his hand, and rubbed it on Kai's entrance.

He rubbed the rest into his own hand. He slid in two fingers at first, and Kai squirmed and writhed in both pleasure and slight discomfort.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Seamus hesitantly pushed in; cringing in the pain he must have been causing his friend.

It hurt A LOT more than Kai had expected. He cried out in pain, but told Seamus to keep going. Seamus began to thrust slowly, as to not cause his friend too much pain. He picked up speed slightly and kept thrusting until he struck Kai's prostate.

All kinds of newfound pleasure ran through Kai's body, letting out a moan. "OH MY GOD Seamus! Right there! Right there! Keep going!"

Seamus gladly complied and continued thrusting, faster and faster, hitting Kai's happy spot again and again as Kai moaned louder than he thought was possible.

"I'm… getting… really close…" Seamus managed to get out amongst his frantic panting.

"Me too Shay" Kai gasped in return.

Seamus pulled out quickly as he began to explode and gave out a loud, high pitched moan, his cum hitting Kai's stomach, when Kai screamed, shook, and shivered, erupting onto Seamus' neck and face, some getting into his mouth.

Seamus happily gulped it down, as he leaned forward and kissed his friend, Kai tasting his own essence from Seamus' mouth.

Kai scooted over so Seamus could lie next to him. They both sat there in silence for a minute catching their breath, before Kai leaned over and kissed Seamus tenderly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Eh, you're alright," replied Seamus with a smirk, justifying a punch in the shoulder from Kai. "I love you too."


End file.
